gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Puckleberry Team
So I was looking through the army pages and I saw there wasn't a Puckleberry team so here it is! They are the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side and she makes him want to be a better person. Please no offensive comments and no vandalism, this is a page for those who support Puckleberry. They are the perfect match! Sign Here if You Support Puckleberry :) #''puckelberry 4 evasamchel raine brittana and fabson rocks 17:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC)'' #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'You look terrible.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I look awesome.']] 14:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I <3 Finchel but i have a soft spot for these two!! #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Kira is a gleek 18:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I love Finchel (and St. Berry, haha) but they are adorable together : #QuinnyAndFinny's Signature Is Currently Not Working. Why? It's Her Freaking Computer Trying To Annoy Her, That's All. 01:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 23:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 02:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:Gleek170|'Finn:']] [[User talk:Gleek170|'You ARE an IDIOT!']] [[User:Gleek170|'(and you know what this is about!)']] 23:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head PUCKLEBERRY ARE MEANT TO BE BABEH! #-[[User talk:Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.']] 21:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They're really cute together :) #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful '''At least I didn't fall and break my talent.]] Fanfic Talk 04:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Finchel.Forever 00:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Dazzling.Gleek #Finchel_Love.x #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of'' everything''... So why don't we go']] [[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 00:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Sky Splits|'''I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready]] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 00:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'Is it Love? I'm totally going to graduate now!']] Brittany S. Pierce Class of 2011 #''awh they're so cute <3'' --Koekeloere 13:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Koekeloere #Peterfan <3 . there the best couple. #http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gleek1234567 #Finn+Rachel=love 05:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) #We're two hot jews. Its natural. They're hot Jewish American royalty ;) #Lebenese>Bitch <3 22:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Rachel's one hot jew. And the good lord is telling me to get into her pants. # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 12:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Enemies #Read my lips: It's Finchel, BITCHES!! 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #Blame It On The Alcohol Their Outfits are Black and Sparkly 08:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and QUICK are end Game + = Meant to be #''Tartie,Finchel,Quick and Brittana all the way'' -Quick Forever! #We are the winx Come join the (Glee) club 09:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) QUICK, SAMCHEL, RAINE, ST.BERRY, PEZBERRY AND FABERRY ARE MEANT TO BE, BETCHES! #FR faithfully 20:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # Royals of the Ah-mazing Puckleberry Team (All rights go to QuinnyandFinny for the idea. Best idea created :D) Queen of the Royals The amazing Queen - sparks fly it's like electricity 22:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) King The king of the amazing thing that is Puckleberry I just wanna talk to you One hot jew to another 16:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Princesses (Requested, you can ask though) #CheeriosWMHS #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks Xoxgleek410 #Sky Spilts --[[User: Sky Splits|'I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Don't be a drag just be a Queen]]] 08:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC)]] #MomoTheStrange Citizens (Just sign don't have to ask) # Star9999 brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 18:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek170 -- [[User:Gleek170|'Finn:']] [[User talk:Gleek170|'You ARE an IDIOT!']] [[User:Gleek170|'(and you know what this is about!)']] 23:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) #Immagleek18 [[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #Me :) JUdAs judAa-ahh-as judasGAGA # [[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 00:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Peasants ( Kinda ship Puckleberry) #GFB - [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Hey, if we were in prison']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'you guys would be like my bitches.']] 12:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Queen of FinchelLand and Princess of QuickLand #Ms.Finchell <3 08:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #Pig&gleecrazy - Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 09:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Rules #You have to have an account to join if not your signature will be deleted #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Photos 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Bathroomkiss.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258701-500-221.gif Fan-art-glee-19258713-500-500.gif Hallwayscene.jpg Laryngitispuck.jpg Leamark.jpg Makeout-puckleberry.jpg Noah & Rachel..jpg Picspamkiss.png Puckelberry.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg Puckleberry-Juice-rachel-and-puck-9303026-600-1131.jpg Puckleberry ♥.jpg Puckracheldept.jpg Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg Slushie in the face.jpeg Tumblr krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1 500.png tumblr_lidgp6jPVQ1qc0iqw.gif 2ywxo1u.gif tumblr_li6uqyTTiN1qeu4y5o1_500.gif tumblr_li4h04oduP1qfo9f3o1_500.png Tumblr lgj1u2wa7u1qf924co1 500.png 200px-3284387.png tumblr_lj2fplCvQO1qzz5bwo1_500.gif tumblr_li5jbmXkYq1qgkj5so1_400.gif tumblr_lh3faoGHiQ1qdlbseo1_500.gif tumblr_lj319wEKBC1qf590uo1_500.png tumblr_ljal0wQKZQ1qbd9h0o1_400.gif tumblr_lj1uefXwoQ1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_ljbaz7saKC1qf590uo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgwa46nShV1qc0iqw.gif Tumblr lhw1q5FRo21qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lj8zj66Mjq1qez31no1_500.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif tumblr_ljmtq2EbTu1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106135-500-350.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106189-500-281.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106238-500-700.gif ThumbnailCARULPZZ.jpg Category:Teams